An enterprise of geographically distributed print shops is a frequent occurrence in the production printing industry. Typically, resources in print shops are organized so that when a print job arrives from a customer at a particular print shop, the print job can be processed by performing one or more production functions. Maintaining print shops at multiple locations often necessitates providing the same labor and facilities at each individual site which, in turn, can lead to inefficient distribution of equipment and labor among the print shops.
Consolidating multiple print shop sites into fewer sites can save labor and facility costs. However, known methods of print shop consolidation are based on random or improvised approaches which cannot reliably and accurately provide the most appropriate print shop consolidation options and which, therefore, result in inefficient consolidation of prints shops.
There is a need to provide a methodology of evaluating options for consolidating multiple print shop sites into fewer consolidated sites
The embodiments disclosed herein therefore address the shortcomings of known techniques of evaluating print shop consolidation options by providing a system and method enabling consolidating processing of print job groups at one or more print shops.
In accordance with one aspect of the disclosed embodiments, there is provided a print shop consolidation system for consolidating processing of a first group of print jobs and a second group of prints jobs at one of a first print shop and a second print shop. As contemplated, the first group of print jobs would, without consolidation, be printed at the first print shop, and the second group of print jobs would, without consolidation, be printed at the second print shop. The print shop consolidation system includes: (A) memory for storing a set of information relating to both a print job processing capability of the first print shop and a print job processing capability of the second print shop; (B) a print shop consolidation management system, the print shop consolidation management system including an application for (1) evaluating, with the set of information, an operational capacity of the first print shop to process both the first and second groups of print jobs, (2) evaluating, with the set of information, an operational capacity of the second print shop to process both the first and second groups of print jobs, and (3) consolidating processing of the first and second groups of print jobs at one of first and second print shops, with said evaluations of (B)(1) and (B)(2) so that either (a) processing of the first and second print jobs occurs solely at the first print shop, or (b) processing of the first and second print job occurs solely at the second print shop.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosed embodiments, there is provided a print shop consolidation system for consolidating processing of a first group of print jobs, a second group of prints jobs and a third group of print jobs at one or two of a first print shop, a second print shop and a third print shop, The print shop consolidation system includes: (A) a memory for storing a set of information relating to respective print job processing capabilities of the first print shop, the second print shop and the third print shop; and; and (B) a print shop consolidation management system, said print shop consolidation management system including an application for, (1) evaluating, with the set of information, an operational capacity of the first print shop to process first, second, and third groups of print jobs, (2) evaluating, with the set of information, an operational capacity of the second print shop to process the first, second, and third groups of print jobs, (3) evaluating, with the set of information, an operational capacity of the third print shop to process the first, second, and third groups of print jobs, and (4) with said evaluations of (B)(1), (B)(2), and (B)(3), (a) consolidating processing of two of the first, second, and third print jobs at a first one of the first, second and third print shops, and (b) processing a third of the first, second, and third print jobs at a second one of the first, second, and third print shops.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the disclosed embodiments there is provided a method for consolidating processing of a first group of print jobs and a second group of prints jobs at one of a first print shop and a second print shop. As contemplated, the first group of print jobs would, without consolidation, be printed at the first print shop, and the second group of print jobs would, without consolidation, be printed at the second print shop. The method includes: (A) storing, in memory, a set of information relating to both a print job processing capability of the first print shop and a print job processing capability of the second print shop; (B) evaluating, with the set of information, an operational capacity of the first print shop to process both the first and second groups of print jobs; (C) evaluating, with the set of information, an operational capacity of the second print shop to process both the first and second groups of print jobs; and (D) consolidating processing of the first and second groups of print jobs at one of first and second print shops, with said evaluations of (B) and (C) so that either (1) processing of the first and second print jobs occurs solely at the first print shop, or (2) processing of the first and second print job occurs solely at the second print shop.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosed embodiments, there is provided a method for consolidating processing of a first group of print jobs, a second group of prints jobs and a third group of print jobs at one or two of a first print shop, a second print shop and a third print shop. The method includes: (A) storing a set of information relating to respective print job processing capabilities of the first print shop, the second print shop and the third print shop; (B) evaluating, with the set of information, an operational capacity of the first print shop to process first, second, and third groups of print jobs; (C) evaluating, with the set of information, an operational capacity of the second print shop to process first, second, and third groups of print jobs; (D) evaluating, with the set of information, an operational capacity of the third print shop to process first, second, and third groups of print jobs; and (E) with said evaluations of (B), (C), and (D), performing one of the following: (1) consolidating processing of the first, second, and third groups of print jobs at just one of the first, second, and third print shops, or (2) consolidating processing of two of the first, second, and third print jobs at a first one of the first, second and third print shops, and a third of the first, second, and third print jobs at a second one of the first, second, and third print shops.